Changes
by Make Life Your Own
Summary: When bad-boy Edward is sent to England by his father, will he hate it so much after he meets the quiet but sexy Isabella Swan? And will he be able to keep his sexual urges for her from taking over as she is the headmasters daughter? A.H, Major Lemons.


**Chapter 1 - The Last Straw.**

"_A wish changes nothing, a decision changes everything."_

"Pass the beer man." Tyler slurred drunkenly from his seat beside me where Jessica Stanley sat a top his lap. My vision was blurry and my head was spinning so obviously when I passed Tyler the beer I spilt it all over the ground. I burst into histeric's and so did Tyler and Mike while Jessica looked at us with disgust.

"What?" I asked angrily, growling at her. I knew this wasn't me, this attitude, but somehow I had no control over my emotions. Instead, I was completely numb and buzzing all over.

Jessica stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Ugh, im leaving."

She grabbed Tanya off of my lap and dragged her with her as they made their way to the front gate.

"Damn bitches." Mike mumbled as he took a drag of his joint.

"Switch on some music." Angela hollered from where she was currently dancing with Eric in a very provocative way.

"Hey Ang, where's your boyfriend?" Tyler called over, obviously asking about Ben.

"Not here." She said with a giggle as she leaned in for yet another heated kiss with Eric.

"Poor Ben, thinks the girl's all nice and shit." I said as I took another sip of my beer and looked at Irina as she danced in a way that made my pants tighten.

"Fuck, Irina looks good." I said as I watched the blonde haired and blue eyed girl stick out her ass and tits that were covered with what was meant to be a dress but was really a top.

"Shit I think I can see her thong from here." Masen laughed and I nodded in agreement.

"Im totally getting some of that tonight." I slurred but then I heard shouting.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I heard my father shout and I jumped up - feeling nauseous as I did so.

"Oh fuck." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I made my way over to the gate to see my father Carlisle standing there beside his BMW.

"Hey..dad." I mumbled as I tugged on my messy bronze hair. Christ I was in for it now.

"Get these fuckers out of here and meet me in my office. NOW." He roared and slammed his car door as he ran into the house.

I climbed up onto one of the expensive metal black chairs that were currently over looking my very expensive garden and saw how much of a mess the place was. There were people passed out in the pool, others were in states of undress and there were some who had even puked on themselves and were so drunk they couldn't be bothered to wipe it off.

"PARTYS OVER PEOPLE! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shouted/slurred and I heard groans of protest.

"I mean it!" I called as I watched around a hundred people clean themselves off getting ready to leave.

I bustled into my house and went inside to find beer cans everywhere and liquids of all types all over the floor. The place was a mess.

And standing by the door was my extremely angry sister shouting to my dad about me.

"- just caught _three _people having sex on _my _bed! I cant believe he brought those idiots here, to OUR home!" She screeched and I cleared my throat to alert I was standing right here. My father didn't even spare one glance in my direction as he strolled off to his office but my little spiky black haired sister came up to me and her blue eyes shined into mine.

"I hate you. I hate your friends and I hate who you've become. I cant _believe _you would let those people come into this house and wreck the house our mother designed and spent so many hours on! You disgust me Edward." She said as she slapped me on the cheek, and scampered off.

You might not believe me but there was actually a time in our life that me and Alice were best friends. I was the big brother she always went to when she had a problem and she was my fun little sister who I brought everywhere with me. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and we couldn't have been more happy. But then we drifted, and I fell into a different crowd while I left my little sister behind.

"Im sorry." I mumbled to no one, rubbing my head because of the spinning motions I could see. Fuck I was still drunk.

I made my way down to my fathers office and pushed open the door, stepping inside.

"Hey." I sighed as I stepped in, plonking down on the seat in front of his desk, which he was currently sitting behind.

"What happened today was the last straw Edward. I've let you get away with too much and im sick of it." He sighed as he put on his glasses, sliding a brochure my way. I looked down and read out loud the title of it.

"Richmond School, Sussex. Wait, what the fuck is this?" I asked with disbelief as I stared at the picture, a large castle school which, by the looks of it, was in the middle of no where.

"It's your new school. I just rang them there and they said they'd take you. Your leaving in two days." He said with no emotion as he looked me dead in the eyes. His blue eyes were filled with a great, old sorrow that I had never seen before. Actually, I had seen it once. It was when he lost Mom.

"D-dad, you cant send me here! I promise, ill be good. Ill get up my grades, _please, _don't send me to that-that shit hole!" I cried, trying to beg him. I couldn't move there, it was in fucking England!

"I don't want to hear it son. It's all been arranged and your going." He said and I was fuelled by anger. I jumped up and pointed my finger at him, glaring all the time.

"You just don't fucking want me here! That's what this fucking is. I can't believe you, what would Mom think of you now? Huh? Do you think she'd give up on me like you obviously are?" I roared at him, literally shaking with rage.

"I've done everything I can with you Edward. I tried to give you some freedom after your mother died but I obviously gave you too much because now im looking at a boy I don't even recognize anymore! If you think your mother would hate me for sending you away well so be it. Im not saying every decision I make is the right one but for the moment I see no other option." He said in a calm collected voice, acting as though he was oblivious to my anger.

"Fuck you. Don't _ever _talk to me again." I snarled as I left the room and slammed the door as I left. I growled to myself as I rammed up the stairs, thumping my feet as I did. I knew I was acting as though I was an immature baby but I didn't care. I didn't want to go to fucking England.

Just when I was about to slam my door, Alice stepped into the room.

"So what non-punishment did you get this time? Grounded for like one day?" She said snidely as she stared at me. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"Im being sent to fucking England." I snarled, cursing God for my life. Everything was such a mess.

"WHAT?" Alice screeched, running over to sit on the bed next to me.

"What the hell would you be doing in England?" She asked with confusion and sadness.

"Going to some posh shit hole of a school in the middle of no where apparently." I sighed and lay back as Alice did the same.

"I can talk to Dad if you want. Make him change his mind." She tried and I looked at her with surprise.

"What happened to you hating me?" I asked with a laugh but I was too upset to really joke right now.

"I didn't mean that, you know that. Your just so..infuriating sometimes." She said with a sad smile and I nodded.

"I suppose I haven't really been the best big brother to you lately have I?" I asked and she smiled again.

"You've tried your hardest." She said with a longing sigh, as if she was remembering the goods time we had together.

"I cant believe your leaving. I never thought dad would go this far." She whispered and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Me neither. I wouldn't have had the party if I knew he was going to do this." I said and Alice groaned.

"What?" I asked with irritation.

"Your meant to say you _shouldn't _have had the party because you disappointed your father or something, not that you shouldn't have had the party because you got caught! Have you learned nothing here?" She said with frustration as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alice, your fucking fifteen. You don't exactly know everything." I growled at her and she hissed.

"Well I seem to know a lot more than you do obviously." She said as she stood up from the bed.

"Call me when you grow the fuck up." And with that, she slammed the door.

"Ugh." I groaned as I tried to sink myself further into the sheets on my bed. How did my life become such a mess? My friends are fun, they're there for me, so why did everyone hate them?

I sighed and stood up from the bed, reaching for my phone. I scrolled down through the numbers and finally found the one I was looking for.

It rang twice before it answered.

"Hello?" Her sickly sweet voice answered. Why the fuck was I ringing her again?

"Hey Maria." I sighed and I heard her sharp in take of breath.

"Eddie! Its been too long. Where the fuck have you been lately?" She near screamed at me and I contemplated hanging up.

"Eh nothing really." I sighed and then continued. "Can we meet up? I _need _to see you." I said in a very suggestive tone and I heard her giggle.

"Of course we can baby. Will I come to yours?" She asked and I answered quickly.

"No! No, em can we not go to yours?" I asked and I heard her sigh heavily - probably since I **never **let her come over here. It's a rule though - no girls in my bed.

"Yeah sure. Head on over." She said excitedly and I smiled, it was too easy.

"See you in five babe." I said and hung up, grabbing my wallet and hoody. I ran down the stairs to see a confused father looking at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked but I ignored him, just headed straight out the door. He didn't deserve to talk to me, he was sending me to England for Christ sake.

I jumped into my silver Volvo and slammed the door behind me. I pulled down my mirror and took a look at myself. God I looked a mess. My bronze hair was even messier than usual - a result of my frustrated pulling - and my green eyes were dull and lifeless. This was my usual look now, I had gotten used to it.

I put on my black sunglasses and sped throw the streets of Los Angeles, finally arriving at Maria's beach house. Maria was two years older than me - she had just turned nineteen. Her father had given her this large beach house for her eighteenth birthday and ever since she got it she had been begging for me and my dick to come over. And who was I to say no?

"Maria?" I called out as I went up the steps to the front door. The door was open and music was playing in the background. What the fuck was this shit?

"Hello?" I called again, looking at all the candles lit around the place.

"Hello Edward." I heard her voice purr from behind me and I turned to see Maria in all her glory. She was standing there with her long tanned legs showing and her black hair was spilling down over her breasts - which were sticking out because of the tight black baby doll she was wearing.

"Oh fuck." I mumbled to myself. My pants got tighter and I smirked at her. She might not have been the girl of my dreams but she was hot.

"You like?" She asked and I smiled, knowing she wanted me to complement her. She always did.

"Yeah I like baby. Fuck your so sexy." I said as I made my way over to her, cupping her breasts in my hands.

She leaned up for a kiss but I lowered my head to her neck, not wanting to feel her lips on mine. It was too personal.

I sucked on her neck and she palmed my dick through my jeans.

"Ooh, someone wants to come out and play." She giggled and that right there, that's when my boner left the planet. The minute that girl opened her mouth. I pushed her off me and sighed, turning my back to her.

"I have to go." I said and the smile left her face.

"What!" She screeched and I shrugged at her.

"Sorry, something came up I gotta go." I said and she screamed.

"So your just going to leave me like this after I planned this whole evening?" She roared and I took a step back, truly afraid of this girl.

"Here listen, it was just meant to be a bit of fun. Ill see you tomorrow yeah?" I said, trying to console her but she hissed.

"I cant believe you Edward Cullen. You love me and you know it but your just too stuck up your own hole to see it." She screeched and I felt like laughing. I didn't love this chick? She was fucking crazy.

"Eh yeah im gonna go." I said as I gestured towards the door. She leaned down and grabbed her shoe, throwing it at me with great force. Luckily, I dodged it.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled as I jogged out the door. I ran to my car and got in, just in time to hear Maria scream. Christ that girl was fucked up.

I drove as fast as I could to mine and my friends hang out spots and sure enough there they all were, high and drunk. A few were making out on logs and crap but others had just past out. Now this was the life.

"Hey losers." I said with a laugh as I sat down next to Mike. Our hang out spot was a little clearing in a forest of Christmas tree's, a place we all called the Christmas tree forest. Inside of the forest was an old, ruined building we called the mansion - a place were we all drank and got stoned. It truly was a place of relaxation for all of us to get away from our lives.

"Sup man, how'd it go with your dad?" Tyler slurred from where he was sitting with Lauren straddling him.

"Not to well. Im being shipped off to fucking England." I said and Eric burst out into laughter.

"What the hell? That's so random." He said and Lauren added in "He wouldn't send you over there permanently. You know your dad, you'll be back here by next week."

I laughed at this. It was so true.

"I suppose your right. He never sticks to his punishments."

"Ben, wanna throw me a cigarette?" I asked the little nerdy boy who was sitting next to his slutty girlfriend. He didn't know that Angela slept around or the mean things she said about him. The only thing he knew was that he loved her. He was such a fool.

"I-I don't smoke." He said and I nodded, not pressing the matter any more.

"Ang?" I asked and she smiled as she passed one to me.

"You owe me." She purred and I cringed. How did Ben not notice this shit?

"Yeah." I muttered as I took a lighter from my back pocket and lit the cigarette.

"Blow after?" Eric asked in a high and I nodded.

"Sure." And this was what we did for the rest of the night into the early hours of the morning. We drank, we smoked, we smoked shit and then we passed out. That was what we always did, who was I to change it?

I awoke to a beeping noise and opened my eyes, looking around the slightly lit forest where my friends were currently all passed out on. I look to the origin of the noise and find my phone is ringing. I see and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Your leaving today." My father snarled down the phone and I realised what time it was. It was six in the morning of the next day. Fuck.

* * *

**A.N:/ So here it is, the first chapter (: how did you guys like it? I got the inspiration from "Wild Child" as many of you already guessed. Im taking this in a different direction though - which means lots of sex and drama ;) Now hands up who cant wait for Eclipse to come out? Im going to see it at midnight the day it comes out - how amazing is that? VIP seats too ;) there's no stopping me now :L I also recommend if you guys are as big of a "Twilight" fan as i am, go to a girl called "mandys mind blog" because she has EVERYTHING about Twilight on there. and Glee too! Just type her in on google and you've got her. **

**Well im off to write the next chapter which involves a half naked Bella and a very happy Edward ;) I guess England wont be too bad for the kid. **

**So if you want those next chapters, REVIEW!**


End file.
